


Steel Your Heart

by MuseMeow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brotherhood, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Full BOS, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseMeow/pseuds/MuseMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has lost everything. Her husband, her family, her friends, and her former life. The only thing that keeps her moving is the hope of one day rescuing the child that was stolen from her. However, the Commonwealth seems to be throwing every possible obstacle in her path. Can she put her past to rest and overcome the challenges of this strange new world?</p><p>Full Brotherhood of Steel. Eventual Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Maybe I'm crazy, but I've had this story floating around in my head for a while now. It's also just been sitting on my computer waiting to be posted. I thought it was about time to post it. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

Cambridge was overrun with ferals. Every step she took seemed to bring her face to face with another one of those ugly fuckers. Thankfully, she hadn’t run into more than she could handle between her 10mm and few well placed grenades. The screech of another feral ghoul, whipped her around. Bringing up her pistol, she dropped the creature with two quick shots. It slid to a stop at her feet, a bloody mess. Dogmeat, her German Sheppard, barked his approval at her victory.

Wiping the irradiated blood spatter off her face, she nudged the lifeless corpse with her boot. It was dead, as far as she could tell. Though, there had been a few that had gotten up a short while after she thought she had finished them off. The Wasteland seemed to love to catch her off guard.

“Come on, bud,” she encourage Dogmeat and they pressed onward. They weren’t far from her destination.

As they drew closer, the sounds of a firefight were carried on the evening breeze. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she kept moving. Making her way down the once familiar street, she rounded the corner expecting the police station to fall into view. Like everything else in this crazy world, she found what she was looking for, just not in the condition she had expected.

The once pristine police station had fallen into complete disrepair. The courtyard had been converted into a makeshift defense fortress. She rushed into the walled off courtyard through a broken barrier. A single soldier in power armor was holding off the onslaught of ferals, barely keeping up. On the steps of the police station a medic was tending to a wounded man. Quickly, she noted the similar uniforms and matching insignias. This was just a smaller unit of a much larger organization.

Turning her attention back to the attacking zombies, she spotted one had crawled atop the soldier’s power armor. They seemed to be ignoring it for the most part as they shot another in the face. Taking careful aim, she took out the creature that threatened to take off the soldier’s helm.

Without skipping a beat, she threw herself into the approaching waves of ghouls, Dogmeat at her heels. She dropped one after another, a pile of irradiated corpses began to form around her. Dogmeat did his fair share by tackling them to the ground for his friend to take out with a quick shot to the head. The dog also didn’t seem above ripping out their throats when she was too busy with her own target to assist.

The soldier in power armor seemed to be handling themselves a lot better not that the bulk of the horde wasn’t focused on them alone. At one point they were back to back taking out one feral after another. After running out of 10mm ammo, she switched to the sword on her back. She moved swiftly with her Katana, slicing through the ghouls as if they were paper. The eyes of the helmed soldier followed her, but she paid no mind. 

When the dust had settled, there was finally time for introductions.

“I thank you for your assistance, civilian,” the voice beneath the helm was male, amplified mechanically.

Civilian, now that was something she hadn’t been called in a while. It seemed some sort of military force was still active around here. She wiped the dark blood from her blade, before putting it away on her back.

“I was beginning to think no one would respond to our distress call,” he pulled the helmet over his head. Warm brown eyes, beneath dark thick brows, greeted her. A thin scar over his right eye was visible even beneath the dirt and sweat that marred his chiseled face. It was evident that there was a handsome man beneath the grime, but wasn’t the time or place for such thoughts.

“I never heard such a distress call,” she was already turning her attention to police station, “I’m just here for my things.”

His brows knit together in confusion, “my team has been here for weeks, there wasn’t anything of value here. You are welcome to resupply from the resources we have left.”

“I’m not interested in your resources,” she began heading towards the double doors of the police station. “I told you, I’m here for my stuff.”

The soldier lumbered along behind her, he looked to the medic who was still caring for the injured man. “Get Rhys inside,” he ordered the medic who was finishing her work.

“Yes, sir,” came the canned reply.

She made her way to the locker room, through the once familiar station. The place was a ruin of its former self that she had known. Her life was now a nightmarish reflection of itself, but she tried not to think about it. Instead, she focused on finding her locker.

 _Capt. Wilson_ was still scrawled out on the small plastic plaque, but the lock had long since broken. She groaned audibly, and opened the locker’s door. It swung open with a loud creak, revealing its few contents. 

Her pistol was long gone, but she found her old nightstick. The boots might still be salvageable, and her sunglasses were somehow untouched. Looking to the rusted door, most of the photos haphazardly pinned there had long since faded away. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the few that had escaped such a fate. 

She pulled Nate’s photo off the door, studying it for a moment. He wore his army uniform, eyes cold, a flat grey color in the black and white photograph. She looked to the other surviving photo. 

Nate’s smile was wide in this photo, and his blue-green eyes bright. His arms were wrapped around her petite form. Her own smile paled in comparison to his, as she’d never liked photos. Her dark eyes stared at the camera, as she tried to hide behind her pin straight black hair. They had just bought the house behind them. A dark reminder of a time before the world had fallen apart.

Quickly, she stuffed the two photos into her pack and grabbed the glasses off the top shelf. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and tears threatened to spill if she thought any more of the past. She packed it all away with what was left of her heart.

She stomped out of the locker room, and headed to her final destination. The station had long since been looted, but she hoped the armory might still be intact. Somehow the old security gate had held up to the test of time, and the computer console still had power. With a few keystrokes she was in.

She tossed aside the double barrel shot gun she had procured off a dead raider, in favor of a combat shotgun and rifle. After grabbing as much ammo as she could, she left the rest for the new inhabitants of the police station.

When she returned to the lobby, the injured soldier was sitting up. The medic seemed to be deep in conversation with the leader in power armor. He had removed his hood, revealing his dark hair that stood out in all directions. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair, only messing it further. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn’t good.

She approached them, “the reserve armory is open, you are welcome to the supplies in there. I should be on my way.”

“Wait just a minute,” the man in power armor towered over her.

She wasn’t cowed, “I have business to attend to.”

“Scribe Haylen, go inspect the supplies,” he ordered. The woman nodded her affirmation and headed back through the doorway. “Going out there alone after dark isn’t a good idea,” the soldier continued.

“I’m not alone,” she motioned to Dogmeat who barked happily.

“So I see,” he grumbled. “Where are you headed?”

She eyed him carefully, trying to figure out his game. “Diamond City,” she decided there was no point in lying to this man.

“There’s a horde of ferals between here and the river, and beyond that you have the super mutants,” he stated coldly. “I would advise resting here.”

She thought over his words carefully, knowing he was right. “Who are you?” she asked not wanting to admit it.

“I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel,” he nodded towards her in greeting.

“Brotherhood of Steel,” she murmured dismissively, “sounds impressive.”

He ignored her sarcasm, “and you are?”

“Izumi,” she conceded. “If you don’t need anything else, I’m going to settle in. I’ll be gone at first light.”

“There is something,” there it was. She smiled to herself as he continued, “we need to retrieve a deep range transmitter from a nearby facility. It is the only way to contact reinforcements. After seeing what you could do today, I could use your help in retrieving it.” 

“I have my own mission, Paladin,” she stared into his brown eyes, waiting for him to break contact.

“I understand,” he didn’t look away, “after we get that transmitter, I will make sure you get to Diamond City.”

She thought over his offer for a moment. The road to Diamond City was dangerous, and having an ally in power armor would make things easier. Not to mention she was still trying to gain her footing in this world. She knew passing up an experienced escort would be stupid. She just hoped this side trip wouldn’t prove to be a waste of time. 

“You have yourself a deal Paladin,” she said quietly before turning around and heading for the stairs.

“She a vault dweller?” the medic had returned, her voice carrying to the staircase, stopping Izumi in her tracks. “The Pip Boy is dead give away, even if she changed her clothes.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” came the Paladin’s gravely voice. “Though, it is possible,” he added.

“Who is she?” the scribe wondered aloud.

“I don’t know,” the Paladin replied. 

_I am a ghost,_ Izumi thought as she stopped listening and headed up the stairs.


	2. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse makes good on his promise to take Izumi to Diamond city.

The mission to ArcJet went smoother than Izumi’s new companion expected. She could tell that he was caught off guard by her competence in the field. After they emerged successful from the facility, Danse took a moment to comment on her abilities. 

“It is refreshing to work with a civilian who can follow orders,” he let a small smile betray the extent of his approval.

“Would you stop calling me that?” Izumi sneered.

“What?” Danse was genuinely confused.

“Stop calling me a civilian,” Izumi spoke pointedly.

“I did not mean any disrespect, but I do not know how else to address you,” he grumbled.

“It’s fine,” she sighed, “just use my name. That is why I have one.”

“Of course,” the Paladin shifted uncomfortably in his armor. “Regardless, I feel like you would be an asset to the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“We did make quite the team back there,” Izumi began to lead him towards the road, “but I have my own mission. Things I need to take care of.”

“With the Brotherhood of Steel at your back, you can accomplish anything. Your days of wandering alone would be over.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Izumi huffed. “I need to do this myself.”

“Well, the offer will still stand if you change your mind,” Danse finally moved on. “I will still honor our deal and take you to Diamond City as soon as we get this transmitter back to the Police Station.”

They travelled the rest of the way in silence. Izumi wondered if accepting the Paladin’s help was a mistake. It seemed like this Brotherhood of Steel was more like a religion than a military group. He had been right about ArcJet though. Upon their arrival he explained how the company had once exploited technology and driven humanity closer to annihilation. She had been there caught between those with power who drove the world to ruin and the people who suffered because of it.

In her years at the Boston Police Department she had seen more of her share of the darker side of what humanity had to offer. She had been there when the protests turned to riots, as people squabbled over food and fuel. While her husband fought on the front line, she stayed to keep the peace at home. She knew it was only a matter of time before things fell apart.

Before she knew it, they were back at the old Police Station. All Izumi wanted to do was leave and not just because she needed to get to Diamond City. This place held too many old painful memories.

After handing the transmitter over to Scribe Haylen and going over security details with Knight Rhys, Danse promised his team to be back by nightfall. In return, Haylen promised to have the transmitter up and running before then.

Danse took point on their journey towards the city. Between the two of them and Dogmeat, the ferals were all but an annoyance. 

“So,” Danse finally broke the silence between them, “what business do you have in Diamond City?”

“I’m looking for someone who was taken from me,” Izumi admitted. 

“Kidnapping?" he raised an eyebrow. "It seem they occur a little too frequently in the Commonwealth.”

Izumi didn’t respond, instead she pushed a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

“Was it mercs? We had a run in with the Gunners when my team arrived,” Danse continued.

“No. It’s a bit more complicated than that,” she stated not wanting the conversation to continue further. How was to explain her infant son had been stolen from the arms of her murdered husband? How could she say she had wandered out of a Vault nearly a month ago after being frozen for over two centuries? 

Before Danse could pose any more questions, he raised his hand signaling a halt. Quickly and quietly they took cover behind a crumbling building. Danse peered out around the corner, before returning to face her.

“Super Mutants,” he muttered, eliciting a growl from Dogmeat. “Luckily, there are only a few of them. I can draw their fire while you circle around and flank them.”

Izumi nodded her understanding and began sneaking along side the building into an alleyway with Dogmeat following behind her. As she crouched behind an old dumpster, Izumi peeked out to see these Super Mutants. What she saw shocked her. Three lumbering giants were scavenging on the street. They were humanoid in appearance, but their skin was a sickly green color and stood as tall as a man in power armor. They also seemed to be made completely of muscle, as every inch of them seemed to bulge out unnaturally. 

Her observations were cut short as Danse began his assault, drawing the mutants’ attention.

“Snack time brothers!” one of the creatures roared as it raised a pipe rifle in Danse’s direction.

The trio seemed to take pleasure in trying to pin down Izumi’s companion. They laughed heinously while hurling insults. She noted they didn’t seem particularly smart as she crept silently towards them.

One stood only a few yards from her, completely engrossed in taking the Paladin out. "Stay here boy," she order the dog. Stealth was her greatest weapon at the moment, an she didn't want her only friend getting tangled up in this. She made quick work of it with her katana. It was dead before it hit the group with a unceremonious thud. Its “brothers” didn’t take any notice of their fallen comrade. Danse was keeping them busy.

Falling back slightly, Izumi continued her silent approach. There was little cover in the streets, so she would have to approach carefully. Danse was able to pick one of them off which sent the last one into a rage.

“You killed my brother!” it screamed as it rushed towards Danse.

It seemed caution was no longer the best course of action. Izumi burst out of her hiding spot and stood between the mutant and Danse. Before anyone could catch on to what was happening, Izumi sent the monster sprawling with a shotgun blast to the chest. Somehow the thing survived, its dark beady eyes glaring up at her as she stood over it. Taking her pistol, she dispatched the beast with a single shot to the head. She carefully avoided letting the dark pool of blood that forming.

She turned to her companion who stared at her slack jawed. His eyes were wide, complete dumbfounded by her actions.

“What the hell was that?” Danse yelled as he thundered towards her.

“I believe I just saved you a bit of trouble with this… thing,” Izumi said coldly.

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” he scolded.

“What does that matter to you?” she turned away, already moving onto the next objective.

He was quiet for a moment before finally replying, “let’s just get moving. Our objective isn’t far.” The man in the power armor said nothing for the rest of their journey.

An hour later they reached their destination. Fenway Park sure had changed in the past couple centuries. Somehow it was still intact, but the addition of guard outpost and crumbling façade, was yet another reminder of how everything was different now.

“Here it is,” Danse finally said as they drew closer to the old baseball field. “Think you can handle yourself from here?” 

She gave him a look that, _you know I can._

“Well, good luck out there. If you ever change your mind about the Brotherhood, you know where to find me.” He turned to leave.

“Paladin Danse,” Izumi stopped him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” she said before she headed off towards the city.

“Anytime,” he murmured knowing she was too far gone to have heard him say it.


	3. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi finds an old friend in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you're reading my other works as well, don't be dismayed, those are still getting attention. I just needed a little break from Care to Danse? (which you should check out if you haven't already).
> 
> Anyway, We'll see good ol' Danse in the next chapter. It just felt like this needed to be added in. Without further distraction, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Nick, or the robot that claimed to be Nick, drawled. “You were the last person I’d expected to come wandering through that door, Izzy.”

“What the hell is going on?” Izumi demanded. “Who, or what, the fuck are you?”

MacCready eyed the two carefully, trying to make sense of the strange situation that unfolded before him. Izumi raised her pistol towards the surprised gen-two synth.

“Hold on there, let me explain,” Nick raised his hands in an attempted to calm her. “It’s me, Nick, just not in the way you remember me. My memories, personality, and whatever else made me… well me, was transferred into a generation two synth. It’s still me, just a different shell. As far as I can tell.”

Izumi wasn’t convinced, refusing to lower her weapon.

“On your twenty-fifth birthday your husband threw you a surprise birthday party at the bar you two met at. I was there,” Nick assured her.

“What was the name of the bar?” Izumi pushed, not backing down.

“The Sinclair,” Nick answered quickly. “We can talk this out later, but right now we need to get out of here before Skinny and his men find us.”

Slowly Izumi lowered her weapon, deciding to trust him. Everything seemed to be throwing her for a loop these days. It seemed the impossible had become commonplace, and she wasn’t sure how many more surprises she could handle. 

She had worked closely with Nick before the bombs fell. The detective had arrived in Boston a few years before the war, chasing after a mob boss. Nick had become friends with Izumi and her husband during that time. 

Only now, none of that mattered. Nate was dead, the world was in ruin, and the original Nick was most likely long gone. However, this Nick was the only one who could apparently help her find her son. If this synth was half the detective the original Nick was, then it would only be a matter of time before she would see her son again.

Right now, she needed to focus on getting out of this vault. Nick led the way, and after sneaking around a few more guards he promised they were almost out.

“It’s just through here,” Nick said fiddling with the lock on the automatic door.

When the door finally slid open a gang of wasteland mobsters greeted them. A ragtag crew of ghouls and men stood ready with automatic weapons. In the middle stood a fat sweaty man in tux. This had to be the one and only, Skinny Malone. Next to him stood his woman. She was a skinny little thing with raven hair and baseball bat that looked like it had already knocked out a few teeth.

“You’ve really got yourself into it now, Nicky,” Malone raised his own gun towards the synth. “You know how much this gonna set me back?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your two timing dame, Skinny. Frankly, you can keep her, she’s more trouble than she worth,” Nick dug at the woman next to Malone.

“You should have just killed him!” the woman screeched. “He’s ruining you. You kept going on about that stupid crap about the old times!”

“I’m handling this Darla,” Malone fired back.

Izumi had heard enough. Before anyone could take another breath, she had crossed the room and had the blade of her sword against Skinny Malone’s neck. Every gun in the room was instantly on her. Darla immediately began squawking, while Nick and MacCready focused their own weapons on Malone’s men.

“I’m tired of this bullshit,” Izumi spoke quietly, only to Malone. Her tone ice cold with malice. “You’re going to let us out of here alive, or I’m going to take you and the rest of your men down before you can say goodbye to this fucked up place. Understood?”

Malone wisely refrained from nodding against the razor sharp edge of her katana. “P-Put down your weapons,” Malone stuttered. 

His men eyed him wearily. “I said put them down! Let them go,” Malone ordered.

“What the hell?” Darla continued her screeching as the men laid down their weapons.

“Thank you,” Izumi said with all the sweetness she could muster. She lowered her sword. The man was coward, they would walk free. MacCready was all too happy to follow Izumi out the vault door, but she felt Nick’s glowing eyes boring into her back. This was not the time to discuss it, they needed to get to the surface before they could sort out this whole mess.

Nick took the lead and led them to a service ladder that took them up to the street.

“What was that all about?” Nick finally addressed their means of escape. “I could have talked him down, there was no need to threaten Malone like that.”

“It got the job done,” Izumi shot back.

“Geez,” Nick backed off at her sudden anger. “That just wasn’t the Izzy I knew back there.”

“And you’re not the Nick I knew,” she pointed out, still wary of his robotic form. 

“Hey boss,” MacCready interrupted a bit sheepishly, “it looks like the two of you have some business to sort out. I’ll meet you back at The Third Rail.”

“Sure,” was all Izumi said to that, as MacCready headed towards Goodneighbor.

“Well, I guess we’ve both changed,” Nick admitted as they began their journey in the opposite direction towards Diamond City.

“Everything’s changed,” Evelyn muttered.

“That still doesn’t explain why you came after me. How did you know where I was?”

“Your secretary was worried about you.”

“Ah, Ellie. I should give that girl a raise,” he pondered.

Izumi eyed him closely. She remembered Nick as an older man with greying hair and a nose for the truth. He still wore his signature trench coat and fedora. Only they much more worn now and couldn’t hide the mechanical components that drove his existence. It was truly unnatural, but she needed his help.

They made it back to Diamond City without further interruption. Izumi kept their conversation to a minimum, much to Nick’s dismay. He had hoped they might have at least talked about the old days. He had met few people from before the war, and most of them were ghouls. This was the first time he had come into contact with someone from his old life, before his mind had somehow been programmed into this synth unit. 

There was also something… _wrong_ with her. Izumi Wilson had been a tough cop, but fair and always took her time to listen. Always two steps ahead of the perp, she was more likely to outsmart her target than beat them into submission. She had been promoted quickly, due to so many signing up and being drafted for the war effort. Yet, her position of Captain was well deserved. She was always one of the best.

Now, she seemed like she could lash out at any moment. Like a coiled snake, she seemed on edge, guarded, ready to strike. Or perhaps, she was about to collapse. Operating under such tension could send her into spiral, from which she could never recover. He had seen it happen too many times and he hoped he could pull her back from the edge.


	4. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I'm back in class. Year 19 of school. Hurray! Except, not really. Anyway, school means less time for my fics unfortunately, but I will do my best to carry on for all you wonderful people. Without further ado, here's Chapter 4.

Danse thought he would never see Izumi again. She was a woman on a mission, a mission that seemed to be taking her in to the far ends of the earth. Their encounter had been short, but he couldn’t deny the part of him that hoped she would return. Even though she showed no inclination towards joining the Brotherhood, he wished that she had. He told himself that it was because she would be a capable soldier, but it was more than that. She was anomaly, and he hated when he didn’t know everything.

Then the Prydwen finally answered their signal and arrived in the Commonwealth, Danse prepared to put his thoughts of the mysterious woman aside for good. With the arrival of reinforcements, and Elder Maxson, the Brotherhood would need his full attention. 

He thought he had seen the last of her, until she was standing in the middle of his room at the police station. Danse had turned around, and she was standing there catching him off guard. He jumped back, his hand hovering over his weapon, ready for anything.

“How did you get in here?” He demanded trying to calm himself.

She smirked, proud of her sneaky handiwork, “through the door obviously. You should probably get some new guards, it was pretty easy to get past the boy outside.”

“Knight Rhys is not a boy,” Danse defended the young man, “and he’s a fine soldier.”

“If you say so,” she breathed inviting herself to sit down on Danse’s cot.

“Care to explain why you’re here, then,” he relented.

“You said the Brotherhood is looking into the Institute?”

“Yes,” he said still unsure where she was going with this, “why?”

“Does your offer to join still stand?”

“Perhaps, but I need answers first.”

“What do you want to know?” her face betrayed no emotion.

He eyed her carefully, trying to find a break in her armor, a crack in the fine mask she wore. Finding none, he asked, “why now? What changed your mind?”

“It’s a long story,” she explained.

“We have time,” he assured her gently.

“I am looking for my son and everything points to the Institute being responsible. I tracked down the man who took him, but it goes much deeper than I thought. I won’t be able to find him on my own, and it seems that we can help each other here. The Brotherhood wants more info on the Institute and I want to get my son back.”

“What happens after you find your son? Will you disappear again? The Brotherhood demands a certain level of dedication.”

“I understand. I will do what must be done until my son is returned to me. After that, you’ll just have to trust me.”

The Paladin mulled over her words. There was more to this story, he knew it, but she wasn’t willing to give any more information. Her face was placid, a still mask attempting to hide the storm that raged within her. She was the picture of perfection, her skin unmarred by the ravages of the wasteland. A single scar marred her flawless features. A thin pink line traveled from the crease of her chin through her lips, stopping just short of her right nostril. He noticed he was staring, quickly bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand.

There was no guarantee this mysterious woman would stick around, but she had helped him in ArcJet when could have easily gone on her way. She had also come to his aid when those ferals had almost overrun the station. Really it came down to whether or not he trusted her to watch his back. She had proven that she not only able, but willing. The rest could be determined later.

“So?” Izumi interrupted his thoughts.

“I am offering you the rank of Initiate,” he replied, “the highest rank I am able to grant given the circumstances. I will have speak to Elder Maxson, but in the mean time Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen have work for you to do.”

“I understand, sir,” she was suddenly all business. It seemed she wouldn’t need training in the intricacies of command.

“Good. The Brotherhood has many tenants that we adhere to, but you will learn as you progress.”

She nodded her understanding.

“Now, the laser rifle is the weapon of choice among the Brotherhood. It seems fitting that you have one,” he went over to the table where he had been working on his rifles and picked one up. “Righteous Authority has served me well, and I know you will find it useful. It is my own personal modification of the standard Brotherhood rifle. May it serve you well in battle.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said looking over the weapon.

Danse dismissed her and he couldn’t help but watch her as she turned and silently left the room.

* * * * *

It had been a week since Paladin Danse had assigned her to do the bidding of Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen. She had crisscrossed the commonwealth in search of tech and clearing hordes of super mutants. It was beginning to see like she had made the wrong choice in joining the Brotherhood. If this is what sort of thing she was to be doing, then she was wasting her time. Her son was out there waiting, sitting in the hands of the Institute, while she did grunt work.

When she returned to the police station one evening, she went straight to find Paladin Danse. When she found him in his room, he commanded her to follow him before she could say anything. Curious, Izumi followed him up the stairs to the roof. Somehow the stairs managed to hold the immense weight of his power armor. The structure complained loudly, but held.

On the roof, a vertibird was primed ready to take off.

“Where are we going?” Izumi yelled over the roar of the spinning blades.

“It’s time you met Elder Maxson,” Danse called back. “Take your position on the main gun. Feel free to take out any non-desirables, but watch your shots. We don’t want any problems with the locals.”

Izumi nodded her understanding, taking up position behind the mounted machine gun. Danse took a seat in the main body of the vertibird. As they took off Izumi felt her knees go weak, but she quickly righted herself forcing herself into a stronger stance. 

Flying over the rooftops of the Commonwealth was exhilarating, even if the streets where clear of any targets for the minigun. The vertibird swept them up to the airship that floated above the Boston airport. Izumi had seen such airships in her days before the war and she was surprised to see one had survived so long. Though as they made their final approach, she could see the tell tale signs of massive retrofits. It seemed this ship had been salvaged.

“Welcome to the Prydwen,” Danse announced proudly as the vertibird docked with the airship. “It’s the only one of its kind.”

“Impressive,” Izumi mused as they stepped off onto the deck of the ship. 

Lancer Captain Kells, who did not seem particularly enthused by her presence, greeted them. He was gruff man, who took his opportunity to show his importance and level of command in their very first conversation. His display didn’t faze Izumi who only took his direction to find this elusive Elder Maxson.

Danse followed Izumi through the door that lead to the Command Deck of the Prydwen. It was there they found him. Elder Maxson stood with his back towards them, looking over the sprawl of the Commonwealth. He was an imposing figure, shroud in dark bomber jacket. He spoke with a practiced voice of command and authority, as he addressed the troops that stood at attention behind him.

Maxson spoke of his pride in the troops that had ushered in the arrival of the Prydwen with unwavering loyalty. Then moved on to the reason why the Brotherhood had come in the first place.

“There is a cancer… Known as the Institute,” Maxson declared, “a malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface.”

No truer words had been said since Izumi had woken up a couple months prior. As Maxson continued, Izumi couldn’t help but agree with everything that was said. There was something wrong in the Commonwealth, with the world, the technology left behind had become twisted in new ways and source of it seemed to the Institute. She was beginning to see there were reason beyond the rescuing of her son that called for the destructions of such a place.

Maxson turned and faced them, revealing his young features. He had tried to disguise his age beneath a thick beard, but there was no denying that he was young and untested. Izumi would be surprised if he was little more than twenty. Still, if what Maxson was saying about the Institute and its synths was true, then his age was the last on a very long list of priorities.

After Maxson’s speech, Danse brought Izumi before the Elder.

“Elder Maxson,” Danse greeted the man.

“Paladin Danse,” replied the Elder, “is this the initiate you spoke so highly of?”

Izumi glanced at Danse who cleared his throat at the Elders comment, “um, yes, sir. This is Initiate Wilson.”

Maxson looked Izumi over. Though his gaze was meant to be intimidating, Izumi didn’t falter. 

“Hm,” the Elder hummed his approval. “I do care about the people of the Commonwealth. I just refuse to let them repeat the mistakes of the past.”

“I understand all too well, sir,” Izumi replied. She had seen the world tear itself apart. Between the riots, interments, and the bombs, Izumi had seen the worst humanity had to offer. People could not be trusted to take care of themselves when it came to technology and power.

“Paladin Danse believes you will be an asset to the Brotherhood,” the Elder continued. “He is one of my mot respect field officers, so you couldn’t get a better recommendation. If his reports are correct, then I too see a great future for you in Brotherhood of Steel. Therefore, from this moment forward, I am granting you the rank of Knight.”

She looked to Danse who seemed a both surprised and proud at this sudden promotion.

“You will also be given a suit of power armor fitting your new station,” the Elder explained. “Go talk to Proctor Ingram, and while you’re at it introduce yourself to the rest of the crew. Welcome home, sister. Ad Victorium.” He saluted her.

For a brief moment, she saw Danse panic as he had not taught her the proper salute. Thankfully, Izumi had seen it on plenty of occasions and returned the salute flawlessly. 

“Ad victorium, Elder,” she said confidently before the Elder gave her a silent nod of dismissal.

As they headed to the lower decks, Izumi heard Danse let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
